Drinking Games
by Semei-yuukei
Summary: In which Gold steals his dad's beer and Silver gets a little more drunk then he'd like. And there's also the issue of his little crush on Gold to consider. Lemons in chapter 2, Gold x Silver/ Huntershipping/ Preciousmetalshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try a little humour for once since most of my fanfictions are depressing angsty little shits... not sure how well I pulled it off, I don't know if the humour drowned out the other elements in the story and made it seem shallow or something. This genre isn't really my field, but I gave it my best shot so oh well. Comments/criticism to help me improve is greatly appreciated!**

**Some facts to get straight:**

**1) Silver's a terrible drinker.**

**2) Yes, they're watching Titanic. Gold has terribly unmanly taste in movies.**

**3) I don't know how many times the word 'of' really appeared in Titanic, so I'm just throwing out a random number here.**

**4) Aaaand there's probably going to be sex in the next chapter. Cheers.**

**5) I originally wanted to make them drink/eat every time someone in Titanic said 'Jack', until I went and researched it. It's 80 times. And it was 50 for Rose. Even I'm not that cruel.**

* * *

Silver hated Gold.

He hated the way that Gold was always so reckless and thoughtless, charging into every situation without getting his facts straight first. He hated the way Gold seemed like an attention grabbing bastard, always flirting with girls and showing off whenever he achieved something great. He hated how Gold teased him mercilessly, continuously made fun of his ginger hair and laughed whenever he did something stupid and flushed the exact colour of said hair.

Most of all, Silver hated how much he loved Gold.

"Damn it," he cursed. His fist rammed into the sofa he was sitting on and created a squishy looking dent, but he didn't realise it. "How the hell is it possible to love and hate someone at the same time?"

Annoyed, he glanced up at the clock and promptly sighed. It was close to 7 o'clock, which meant that the aforementioned idiot would be dropping over for their weekly movie night and sleepover. Grudgingly Silver had to admit that it was kind of a girlish habit- and Silver hated anything that made him look girly, he already had enough problems with his image as it was- but the sight of Gold's pouting face had made him relent. They'd started movie nights about two months ago, and since Gold usually got to pick the movies (Silver supplied the snacks and drinks), he'd had to tolerate a staggering amount of movies ranging from action packed thrillers to cheesy chick flicks.

He'd never admit it, but he might have almost secretly enjoyed some of the chick flicks. Almost.

"But if he's going to make me watch _When Harry Met Sally_ again, I'm really going to punch his teeth in," muttered the redhead.

His eyes swept over the glass coffee table in front of him, taking stock of the items placed on it. Drinks, check. Movie selection, check. Unhealthy junk food that Gold insisted on eating no matter how many times Silver told him he would bloat up like a snorlax, check.

Frowning, Silver glanced at the clock again. It was now past 7, yet he still found himself sitting alone on the couch. Annoying black headed guy, _not check_.

Just as Silver was about to give up waiting and call Gold up, without warning, the doors flew open and a boy staggered in, his wild hair obscuring one eye and mountains of snacks obscuring most of him.

"Never fear, Gold is here!" he proclaimed, grinning crazily at Silver (who had his mouth very unattractively flopped open). Triumphantly, he set down his snacks on the floor and flopped onto the sofa, kicking off his shoes and throwing his feet on Silver's clean coffee table. "Alright, let's get this party started!"

Recovering, Silver strode over to Gold and was about to yell at him for being late when his foot brushed against one of Gold's snacks strewn on the floor. Disbelievingly, he picked up the mounds of carrier bags and peered inside. Rage Candybars, Lava Cookies, Cinnabar Volcano Burgers… who the hell did Gold think he all bought this for, Team Rocket?

"You bought snacks?"

Enthusiastically, Gold nodded. "Yeah! You asked me to pick some, so yeah. It made me kind of late." Breaking off, his eyes drifted over to the contents of the coffee table and he gave a small frown. "I wouldn't have if you told me you already had some, though."

Silver resisted the urge to smack Gold. "You moron, I asked you to pick the _movie_, not the snacks. Do you never listen?!"

"Uhh, I guess I must have heard wrongly then. I was playing some video games when you called. My bad."

"Don't '_my bad'_ me! Who the hell do you think's gonna finish all this?!"

"I can eat it!" Gold protested. Grinning, he patted his belly. "Bottomless pit, at your service."

Silver lifted his fist, aiming for Gold's face. "It was nice knowing you."

* * *

When everything had been happily settled, Silver sat heavily on his couch, staring dejectedly at the pile of food littering his table. Beside him, Gold, with a fresh bruise under one eye, was collapsed on the other side of the sofa. As if on cue, both of them turned to look at each other.

"So, seeing that it was your brilliant intellect that put us in this dilemma, what do you propose we do?" asked Silver dryly.

"My brilliant intellect still firmly believes I can finish all this."

Silver raised his fist.

"Okay! Chill. Geez, you don't have to be so uptight all the time. How about…" he trailed off in thought. "Okay, I got it. We watch _When Harry Met Sally_ again-"

"Not happening." growled Silver.

"-Which is not what I'm suggesting, at all," Gold quickly amended, eyeing Silver's clenched up hand. "We watch a movie. And every time a character in the show says the word… "of", we eat one of the snacks and take a swig of beer. Whoever can last throughout the entire thing without throwing up from the food or getting drunk wins."

"But we don't have beer," Silver noted.

With a small smirk, Gold reached for his backpacked and unzipped it, revealing a stash of liquor. "Are you sure about that, Silvy?"

"Holy Arc- Don't call me- Isn't that your dad's?!" Silver spluttered, goggling at the cans of beer.

"Shh, if no one tells him he'll never know," Gold replied impishly. Lifting one of the cans of beer out of the bag, he turned to face Silver with a cocky grin. "So, are you game?"

"It's a crazy idea and you know it," retorted the ginger, surveying the heap of snacks and liquor doubtfully. "I'd get sick. And probably throw up all over you, which would be the only bright spot in all this. And that beer would probably make me spout all kind of crazy stuff like-"

He broke off abruptly, flushing as he realised what he was about to say. _Like how I like you._

"Like..?" Gold rejoined, flashing him a teasing smile.

Silver scowled. "Never mind. Point is, it's a stupid idea and I don't want to be cooped up all night with a drunk guy." _Especially if I have a crush on him, _he added silently.

"Hmm? It's a challenge, Sil. Are you backing down from a challenge?" Gold dragged out the words, smiling at the redhead knowingly. Silver would never back out from a challenge for fear of looking weak. And Gold knew that, damn him.

It was going to be a long night.

"Fine," snapped Silver. "In that case, let's raise the stakes. The loser…will have to do anything the victor demands."

"Deal."

* * *

_"Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls…"_

"Ah, there it is. Drink. Eat." Gold muttered, thrusting a can of beer and a packet of Rage Candybars in Silver's face. Blearily, the redhead accepted, chugging down the beer and shoving food in his mouth. They were about halfway through the movie and both guys were thoroughly drunk and sprawled out on the sofa. Gold didn't even relish the sex scene that followed like he usually would, which was a nice change of pace in Silver's opinion.

"How many times has the word 'of' come out..?" Silver mumbled. His words were starting to slur.

"Eight. And we're only halfway. Good luck."

Silver glanced at the array of snacks still left on the table with a hint of derision. Further past them, he could see Gold's backpack slumped against the side of the sofa, a small peek of the beer cans showing through. And the sofa and coffee table which Silver had just cleaned that morning was littered with empty cans, food wrappers and residues of food. He groaned.

"What's the matter?" Gold turned to him, a lazy but arrogant smile on his face. "Giving up already, Silvy?"

"No," he scowled. To prove that he wasn't going to, he downed the rest of his beer and threw the can to one side, then turned back to face Gold.

To his irritation, Gold only chuckled. "Aww. You're so cute when you're determined."

Silver wasn't sure he heard right. "What did you say?"

"Ah, it's nothing." replied Gold, grinning mischievously.

* * *

By midnight, Silver was a wreck.

The movie had just ended and he had vomited twice from overconsumption of alcohol, with Gold sitting at his side and patting his back. He'd never been one for alcohol, only drinking occasionally when he was stuck in social situations (which either Blue or Gold usually dragged him into) so he'd never consumed as much beer as this in a night before.

"Hey, Sil. You alright? You didn't have to push yourself so hard, you know." Gold's loud voice floated into his ear, but it sounded a little muffled.

"You…idiot…" was all Silver could manage before collapsing back on the couch.

"You're the idiot," Gold protested. "Unlike _some_ people, I can at least hold my liquor." Grabbing hold of Silver's arm, he attempted to drape it over his shoulders, but the ginger resisted.

"What are you doing..?" Silver muttered, frowning.

"I'm going to help you get back to you room. So hurry up and give me your arm. Unless you want me to carry you back princess style."

"I can still punch you, you know."

Upon arriving at Silver's room- which Gold admirably had to climb up two flights of stairs while dragging Silver to reach- the raven haired boy set his friend down on the bed, groaning. He straightened up and stretched his limbs, twisting from side to side.

"Arceus, you're heavy," he complained, dragging up a chair so he could sit beside the bed.

Silver sighed and adjusted himself a little, trying to find a more comfortable spot. When he opened his eyes again, he could see Gold sitting at his bedside, gazing at him worriedly.

"I'm not sick, you know." Silver coughed.

"Yeah, well, tell that to the plastic bags that you vomited into."

Silver grimaced, but made no reply. With his head throbbing like hell and Gold so close to him, his brain was finding it a little difficult to come back with a smart reply. In fact, it seemed like all he could focus on was Gold's face. The way his hair seemed to explode from his head, how it always covered one eye, the anxious expression that he had on his face… it was kind of cute.

"Thanks," smirked Gold.

Automatically, Silver blushed. Had he said anything out loud?

"What?"

"Well, you were mumbling something and I caught the words 'kind of cute'. So, unless you happened to be talking to your sneasel alarm clock over there, I guess you mean me."

Silver wished he could punch the cocky grin off his face.

"Whatever. Just go to sleep, I'll be fine. You know where the guest rooms are-"

"If you really wanna know, though, I think you're kind of cute too."

Silver froze. "What?"

Gold leaned in closer. His breath was warm, tickling Silver's neck. "Since you're blind drunk, you won't remember any of this tomorrow, right?"

Silver could feel his face heating up even more. "You idiot… if you try anything, I'll-"

"The truth is, I kind of set this up. I knew you got drunk easily. During the movie, I ate the snacks, but I secretly stashed some of the beer I was supposed to drink back into my bag when you weren't looking. That's why I didn't get as drunk as you did."

"You fucking _bastard_-"

"I needed to talk to you, Sil," Gold interrupted. His eyes looked almost desperate, ringed with a kind of pain Silver had never seen there before. "I wanted to tell you before, so many times, but the timing just never seemed to be right. Plus I didn't know what you'd think of me after I told you… I didn't know if you'd still want to be my friend. So I wanted to make sure that even if things went wrong, you'd forget about what I said."

"Just get to the point."

Gold hesitated, then took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you, Silver."


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S SEX KIDS, CLOSE YOUR EYES.**

**I will not be held accountable if this causes any boners.**

**First time attempting to write a bit of lemon after watching/reading/drawing tons of yaoi… it's a little quick because I'm not very used to it but I hope it'll do.**

**Not sure if I'll write another chapter, I'm quite inclined to keep it like this actually because it seems pretty complete already. Unless more plot bunnies pop into my head (Mpreg anyone?) this'll be the last chapter.**

**Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!**

**-EDIT-**

**Oh arceus yes the bet they made, I totally forgot about that hahaha- I'm a little stumped on what Gold should make Silver do though, so I'm opening suggestions to the floor :D If you guys have any original ideas, let me know!**

* * *

"I love you, Silver."

Even in the dim lighting, Silver could see Gold's eyes clearly. They shone with fire, warmth, passion… and despite how drunk Silver was, he could tell that he meant it. His stomach fluttered briefly- not from the alcohol, but from Gold's words.

His breath hitched in his throat. "You… are you sure, Gold? You don't mind that we're both guys? You don't think it's…wrong?" To Silver's annoyance, his eyes were starting to brim with tears.

Gold shook his head. His hand reached out, gently brushing away a small tear that had slipped down Silver's cheek. Once again, he flashed the irritating smile that Silver hated- and loved. "Nah. I've always liked you. Not _like _like, but once I got past your pissy side I started to see that deep down, you were actually a nice guy. But a few weeks back I started to sense that my feelings towards you weren't just friendship anymore… they'd changed. I realised I wanted something more." He paused, an uncharacteristic flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. "You haven't said anything yet, though. Is it… just me feeling all this stuff?"

For a few moments, they were enveloped in silence. Neither guy could look at each other, and a sense of awkwardness hung in the air.

Then Silver's hand reached out, latching onto Gold's neck.

"You idiot," he muttered, dragging Gold down on top of him.

As their lips met, a spark of electricity seemed to race through Silver, sending a delicious warmth throughout his body. His arms went around Gold's neck, and Gold cupped his face with his hands. At that moment, he felt complete. Soon enough, Silver realised Gold had left his chair and was now straddling him on the bed, breathing heavily as they kissed.

"Tell me you love me, Sil," Gold whispered, breaking away briefly to gaze at Silver's face.

"I... I love you, Gold," Silver breathed.

Gold nodded, then shifted his mouth downwards. Silver squirmed, unused to the feeling of kisses being planted down the side of his neck, one after the other. As Gold reached the end, he lifted up the bottom of Silver's shirt and licked a line down his stomach, leaving a wet trail of saliva.

"Gold, stop it. Don't go too far," Silver groaned, trying to suppress his moans of pleasure.

Gold paused, glancing up at Silver's face. His smile was cocky and confident as usual, but Silver noticed that his eyes seemed to be slightly glazed over. "But you like it, Sil. Plus, I bet the sight of me doing this is driving you crazy too, huh?" he teased. Despite Silver's helpless struggling, he managed to pull up the ginger's shirt and lifted it clear away. After a final lick, his hands reached for Silver's pants, undoing the zipper.

Silver moaned, trying desperately to make Gold stop but for some reason his body wasn't listening to him. His pushes were forceful, but they felt halfhearted. And he sincerely doubted that all the moaning he was doing would be any incentive for Gold to stop. If anything, it seemed to drive him wilder.

"Gold, stop," he breathed. The zipper came loose, and Gold started to tug his pants down.

"Better keep up with me, Sil. I've already got you almost fully undressed and you've done nothing so far," smirked Gold. "Looks like you'll be losing this battle against me, huh?"

Despite his level of intoxication, Silver's eyes flared. "In your dreams," he retorted. His fingers hooked onto the edge of Gold's shirt, trying to see through his hazy vision and pull it off. Gold obliged, arching forward so the redhead could lift it off him. As Silver clumsily got it off and tossed it to the floor, he could see a smug look on Gold's face.

"Better. Gotta admit, you get a nicer view this way too, yeah?" he grinned.

Even in near complete darkness, Silver could see that Gold definitely worked out. His physique was strong and lean, and his arms were well biceped. Combined with his confident attitude and good look, Silver had to grudgingly admit that Gold looked… pretty good.

"I already know that, Sil."

Fuck, did he say that out loud again? Automatically, Silver blushed. "Sh-shut up!"

Seeing Silver's red face, Gold chuckled. "Aww. You're cute when you're flustered."

"Shut u-"

He broke off halfway as Gold pulled off his boxers and slowly fingered his erection, playing with it with a small smile on his face. His fingers gently circled the tip, causing Silver to gasp. His hand shifted down and wrapped around it, slowly sliding up and down.

"Hmm? It's already hard… so you're the type that gets turned on easily, huh Silvy?" he teased, continuing to stroke Silver's shaft.

"Sh-Shut up," Silver grunted yet again, panting heavily under Gold's touch.

"No problem there, Sil," Gold responded with a sly grin. Bending forward, he clasped both hands around Silver's member and gave it a lick. And another. Then his mouth wrapped around it, his tongue circling around its inner walls.

"A-aah!" Silver gasped, bucking forward, but Gold kept his grip, albeit choking a little.

For a few minutes Silver was in an unbearable heaven, whimpering and moaning as the other boy pleasured him. Before the pleasure could reach its full intensity, however, Gold pulled away a little, panting. A thin trail of drool still kept him connected to Silver, and he stared at him through lusty eyes.

"Don't stop…" Silver found himself pleading. He squirmed, unable to tolerate it and trying to pull Gold's face back down. Despite how red and embarrassed he was, every nerve in his body was screaming for more.

Arceus, he was a mess.

"Can't let you come too early, Sil. We haven't even got to the best part yet," breathed Gold, huskily. His voice and the expression on his face was enough to drive Silver mad, and the ginger moaned, unable to control himself.

Realising that Silver was near helpless in his pleasure, Gold removed his pants, his boxers, then dropped them beside him on the floor. Questioningly, he looked back at Silver.

"How do you want it? From the front or the back?" he asked.

"What… kind of question… is that? Just hurry up and do it…" Silver panted, his eyes glassy.

Patiently, Gold continued to wait.

"…Back," Silver finally whispered.

Gold nodded and Silver turned over, shuddering in anticipation. Gently, he parted the ginger's legs and positioned himself at the entrance. He held onto Silver's lower body with one hand to steady him, then started to slide his way in.

"Hah… ha…" It was a little painful at first, but the sensation felt so good that Silver thought that every nerve of his body was on fire. "G-gold, move…"

The raven haired boy nodded again, then started to slide his way in and out. Unable to control himself, Silver gasped and moved rhythmically with each thrust, ramming himself against Gold on each time. His hands clenched tightly at the sheets, trembling with the pure pleasure that Gold brought him.

"Hah… aaah!" Silver screamed. The very sound seemed to drive Gold even wilder and the speed and intensity of the thrusts quickened, plunging deeper and faster into the redhead.

"Gold…" moaned Silver, shuddering and gasping at each plunge.

It felt good. So, so good. And so wrong.

But how could he ask Gold to stop when every fibre of his being was screaming with pleasure?

"Gold," he gasped. He could feel Gold's hand clenching around his body, sweat dripping in rivulets down it, and he knew that he was about to climax too. Silver clung onto that hand, gripping it tightly.

Finally, Gold gave a short gasp, and Silver felt his hand loosen. "Sil, I can't-"

Something warm and gooey exploded into Silver, and he had the odd sensation of his entrance being filled with a liquid. Something in that seemed to set him off, and he released at the same time. Thoroughly exhausted, they fell forward on the bed together, Gold laying atop Silver and both breathing hard.

"Best…sleepover…ever," chuckled Gold faintly. He gave Silver a hard, deep kiss, then rolled over so he could lay beside him.

Though panting hard, Silver gave Gold a punch on the nose. It wasn't a very good one, but a praiseworthy effort considering what he just went through. "Gold, you moron. You were supposed to sleep in the guest room. And you got my bed all dirty."

"Are you saying you're regretting this, Silvy?" Gold grinned. His cocky smile was back. "I seem to remember someone going '_aaah, Gold, don't stop_,' earlier on." He put on a high pitched, girly voice, and laughed after Silver punched him again.

"I did not sound like that," Silver grumbled. He turned over so that his back was facing Gold, but Gold merely lurched forwards and wrapped his arms around him.

"Admit it. You liked it."

"I did _no_-"

"You're a terrible liar, Sil,"

"I am not. I've told plenty of good lies in my life. People have believed them," Silver retorted.

"Then… I guess if you can't lie to me, it means I'm special, huh?"

Indignantly, Silver turned back to face Gold. "You are no-"

Gold cut him off, planting his lips on Silver's. For a few moments they remained like that, and Gold wrapped his arms even tighter around him. When they finally broke apart, Gold was smiling.

"Sil?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, you idiot."

"But you've forgotten something."

"What?"

"I won the dare. So I still get to make you do something..."


End file.
